


Sitting in the Park

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Building up, tumbling down and going on [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, People Watching, idek, things that pop up randomly in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee, a doughnut, a bench and a park, but it wouldn't be perfect without the one who's with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop drinking coffee in public places, while thinking about those two...

Tony Stark has never really spent much time just walking around and watching people. Apart from the fact that he mostly just doesn't have the time to do so there is this tiny problem with the media basically trying to follow him everywhere he goes. Later, after becoming Iron Man, it just got worse.  
All of this is what makes Tony wonder how he ended up on a bench in Central Park, a coffee to go and a nice doughnut in his hands, watching people passing by and just feeling pretty relaxed and contented with the situation. He is a bit surprised about how _nice_ it actually is and a voice somewhere in the back of his head tells him that he should have done this earlier. He knows that this would be very different if it wasn't for the person he is with.  
With a short glance to the man at his side he moves a little closer, so that he is practically leaning into the other one. With a fond smile the dark haired person lays an arm around him and gives him a soft kiss to his temple.  
"You enjoying this?" he asks.  
Tony nods.  
"Very much. And you may or may not contribute a lot to it."  
"Well, I'm glad my idea wasn't as bad as you seemed to think first."  
"To be honest, it was quite brilliant from the start; I just haven't done this before. And I wasn't really sure how it should work out."  
"You probably should have trusted me in that matter."  
"Yeah, I know, you're the expert for the sneaky stuff. I should've remembered that."  
The taller man lets out a low chuckle.  
"And there I was thinking I should stop 'throwing such a tantrum' every time I turned up."  
"Well, that was yesterday. You have to admit, that you did cause quite a chaos before that," Tony takes a sip from his coffee.  
"You know it's basically my nature to cause chaos once in a while? And you should probably also know that it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so very bored."  
He earns himself a playful hit by Tony for this.  
"Now you're playing unfair."  
"When did I ever play fair?"  
He whispers the words into Tony's ear, breath brushing softly against the billionaire's ear lobe.  
Tony turns a bit to give him a kiss, quite happy that none of the people around them are able to see it.  
"This round goes to you then," he says as he pulls away, which actually causes his partner to smirk.  
And as he leans in to press another kiss to those utterly perfect lips, Tony can't help but think that this is probably one of his favourite things about dating Loki and that all of this makes it worth betraying his comrades by loving one of their worst enemies.


End file.
